Técnico Corpus
Los técnicos de Corpus son grandes Tripulantes con trajes rojos y visores de color naranja claro empuñando el Supra de Corpus. Tienen un fuego explosivo peligrosamente poderoso que solo se amplifica con su alta cadencia de fuego y su corta rotación. En particular, no tienen mucha salud en comparación con otros enemigos pesados, a pesar de tener más del doble de la salud de un miembro de la tripulación estándar en el mismo nivel. Por otro lado, desplegarán Halietos protectores para protegerse a sí mismos y a sus compañeros Corpus una vez que su salud haya bajado lo suficiente, y pueden hacerlo con un breve tiempo de enfriamiento. A menudo saldrán de efectos deslumbrantes para desplegar águilas pescadoras al instante a menos que los maten con prisa. Con su Supra, inflinge + 10.71% de daño adicional contra la salud blindada de un Warframe mientras mitigan el 11.36% de su armadura, pero -13.79% reduce el daño a los escudos de un Warframe. Esto significa que causan más daño a la salud del jugador que a los escudos hasta 96 de armadura, que está por encima de la armadura de 65 bases de la mayoría de Warframes. Como resultado, son relativamente más peligrosos para la salud del jugador que para sus escudos. Aunque parecen tener un casco de armadura como otros Corpus, el casco del Técnico no parece tener ninguna protección de armadura, por lo tanto, los disparos en la cabeza son una solución rápida y simple. Tácticas *Corpus Tech tactics are similar to those of Grineer Artillero Pesados, meaning these units won't find cover like the regular Corpus Crewmen. Instead, they attack continuously as long as their targets are in range. *Armed with the Supra, a single Tech is enough to kill even the strongest Tenno in seconds, as his Supra deals far more damage than the Artillero Pesado's Gorgon. *Shadow Techs, like all shadows, will target enemies behind walls and under floors instead of seeking them out or waiting for them to appear. This makes Shadow Techs more of a bullet sponge than a damage dealer. *When they appear as allies on Invasions and Infestation alerts, they can prove very helpful due to their high damage, decent health, and ability to deploy ospreys which can shield objectives and the player. Notas *Techs under the effect of Control mental or Caos will deploy unaffected Shield Ospreys which will in turn be attacked. *Shadow Techs do not deploy Ospreys. *A Tech's suit can be seen in the Energy Lab within the Clan Dojo. *The Supra buff in applied to Techs as well. Curiosidades *As of , their base experience is now 500. Previously, it was only 50. *As of , their helmets have a yellow design painted on. *The Halieto protector the Tech deploys can spawn as Eximus variants. Variantes |-|Técnico Vapos= ANTIGUA TRADUCION QUE HABIA thumb|250px Tecnicos corpus son grandes tripulantes en trajes de color naranja y azul oscuro. Blandiendo la Corpus Supra LMG, pueden provocar un daño alto en cortos períodos de tiempo debido al Dps muy alto que provoca esta (Daño Por Segundo) después de un corto calentamiento. Si bien no son especialmente fuertes a pesar de tener más del doble de la salud de un tripulante estándar de su nivel, puede desplegar Drones para protegerse y proteger a sus compañeros Corpus, y lo pueden hacer con en muy poco tiempo, por lo que es importante priorizar. Pueden salir de congelación / efectos de aturdimiento eléctrico para desplegar Ospreys inmediatamente a menos que mueren muy rápidamente. Sus balas son de color verde en lugar de azul como los demás tripulantes. A pesar de que parece que tienen un casco de armadura como otra Corpus, el casco de la Tech no parece dar ninguna protección , por lo tanto matarlo disparándola en la cabeza es beneficioso y puede ser fácil para matarlos rápidamente, incluyendo el daño que reduce. Datos técnicos *Los técnicos corpus tienen tácticas similares a la de los Artilleros Pesados con la capacidad de desplegar drones , pero carece de la capacidad de golpear el suelo. *Estos no buscan cobertura como los tripulantes regulares Corpus , en lugar de atacar continuamente mientras sus objetivos al alcance . *Armado con el Supra LMG , un solo Técnico es suficiente para matar incluso a los jugadores más fuertes en segundos *Como la mayoría de armamento Corpus , el Supra tiene un tiempo de viaje ligero , lo suficiente para que los jugadores esquivar sus disparos. *Él es la unidad de Corpus más duradera en la facción e incluso las armas más poderosas del juego tendran dificultades debido a sus grandes cantidades de salud y escudo. *La Supra del Tech tiene un corto tiempo de calentamiento , disparando rápidamente a toda velocidad en 2 segundos.. *Es aconsejable el uso de anti-escudo en combinación con elementos anti- carne . Notas *Cuando se utiliza el ataque furtivo contra ellos se encogen hasta el tamaño de un tripulante normal. (posible bug) *Los técnicos bajo el efecto de control de la mente de Nyx o Caos desplegarán Drones sin estar controlados y dispararan contra ellos. Esto todavía elimina los Techs de la batalla, pero priva a Nyx de su potencia de fuego. *Los tecnicos sombra no despliegan drones. *Trate de apuntar a la parte inferior de sus cascos como la mayor parte de su casco parece haber desaparecido mallas de ataque, haciendo balas para ir a la derecha a través sin infligir daño. *Se puede ver un traje de técnico corpus en los laboratorios de energía del dojo del clan en:Corpus Tech Category:Corpus